


Nwalin Shorts

by kailthia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Pets, Rabbits, Warnings in chapters, based on blueSparkle's art, bb!Dwalin, kid fic chapter, series of shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailthia/pseuds/kailthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Nwalin shorts based on BlueSparkle's art. Art linked in chapters & used with permission. Chapters unlikely to be linked, but references where appropriate. Chapters individually tagged for triggers beyond main tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howler

Art [here](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/84039531140/in-which-dwalin-gets-a-howler-and-nori-figured-out#notes).

Dwalin was not a breakfast person. At all. Thorin had to drag him down to the Great Hall nearly every morning, and used a variety of threats to get his younger cousin to eat before they separated to their first classes of the morning. In the past few months, Thorin had even begun wondering – loudly and often – what on Earth Dwalin would do next year, after Thorin had graduated. Dwalin would always shrug and say that he would be in sixth year himself at that point, and should be well able to take care of himself, thank you.   

Dwalin blearily munched away at his muffin, trying to forget about the inevitable pop quiz in Transfiguration later that afternoon. He hadn’t quite mastered Vanishing yet. Dwalin almost choked on his mouthful of muffin as Thorin broke his fit of misanthropy by shaking him, pointing at the barn owl which seemed to be making a beeline for him.

“Dwalin, that owl looks like it has something for you!” Thorin, always dour, actually looked … concerned. That wasn’t good. Dwalin peered at the owl and its package, a sense of unease growing in his gut. As the bird released its burden and flew off, Dwalin’s jaw dropped.

“Is … this a _Howler_?”

Before anyone could answer, the Howler began shrieking its message.

“DWALIN JOHNSTONE, YOUR BUTT IS NICE AND I’D LIKE TO TOUCH IT!”

As the Howler collapsed in a pile of smoking ash, Dwalin could only stare at it in unabashed horror and despair.

Thorin poked at the Howler. “What was that about? I don’t recognize the voice ….”

Óin leaned in from Thorin’s other side, waving his wand to adjust the volume-adjusting spell that he used to replace his hearing aids while in the castle. Having done so, he snorted. “It was certainly loud enough for us to recognize the owner should they wish it done.”

Dwalin nodded, and tried to make himself smaller in his seat as he realized how many people were staring at him. Unsuccessfully, given how big he was in comparison to most of the other students. He poked at his hash browns with his fork, trying to look non-threatening as he considered who would have the gall to send him an anonymous Howler commenting on the attractiveness of his behind.

…wait.

Dwalin looked up from his hash browns, sweeping his eyes over the Slytherin table. His eyes found a ginger braid, tied off with a green-and-silver ribbon, and he blushed as the face attached to that braid gave him a lascivious wink.

Nori? What!? Nori liked his bottom? Dwalin pointedly didn’t look back at the ginger Slytherin, determined to not give him the pleasure of seeing Dwalin blush. He wondered how Nori managed to get a Howler to go anonymous – if there was a certain trick or spell, Dwalin would like to send a return message about the view of a certain Slytherin’s legs wrapped around a broomstick that he’d like to comment on …   

My tumblr is [here](http://kailthia.tumblr.com/). 


	2. Chubby Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin muses on his younger brother's attributes.

Artwork[ here](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/90392875013/cute-fat-baby-dwalin-based-on-my-post-from#notes). 

        Balin was of mixed opinion about his little brother. He ate all the time, was so fat his chub-rolls had rolls, got into everything, and demanded all of his parents’ attention, often at night, when sensible people were abed. He also drooled – the stuffed bear that had been a present from the Crown Prince and Princess was simply _encrusted_ with layer upon layer of baby spit. Balin wouldn’t even talk about the diapers, apart from being glad that he wasn’t considered steady-handed enough to do more about them than handing his parents items at various points during the changing process.

            But … Dwalin was so Mahal-be-damned happy. Not scowly and colicky like their slightly-older-than-Dwalin cousin Thorin. Dwalin was always burbling and laughing, and loved cuddles. He had half of the Mountain wrapped around his tiny perfect fingers just by the power of his giggles. _Amad_ could often be found by the noise of happy baby, since she could take Dwalin to work with her in the royal counting-houses. When _Amad_ and _Adad_ were home, it was a different story. Within the family apartment, Dwalin was a miniature escape artist. Though Balin had to admit that trail of drool and giggles sort of ruined the effect. _Adad_ usually had to go chasing after the baby, which somehow always ended up with an extended cuddling-and-peekaboo session.

As Balin watched his father attempt to coax his younger son out from under a chair with a piece of fruit, he felt glad that he was not old enough for babysitting duties.

oOoOoOoOoOo

            Balin rued the day that he became old enough to babysit his younger brother. Sure, Dwalin was still cute as a new button, but Balin had better things to do with himself than mind his younger sibling while entertaining Dori and _his_ younger brother while their mothers argues over this year’s taxes on the work done by the weavers. As Balin and Dori shared a look of commiseration over the ignominy of child-minding, an idea occurred to Balin.

“Dori, pass your brother over here for a moment? And Dwalin, hold out your arms.”

oOoOoOoOoOo

            Dwalin gave a thoughtful scowl as he picked up a piece of old but still functional parchment. He and Balin had found their way to their family apartments while they waited for the siege between the dwarrows, men, and elves to break, and they were rooting around to see what could be seen.

The parchment had a picture of a small brown-haired Dwarrow child holding a smaller, red-haired one, drawn in a childish scrawl. Confused, Dwalin called out to his brother, thrusting the drawing out at him when he poked his head in the door. Seeing the parchment, Balin’s eyes widened.

“Is that what I think it is?” Picking up the drawing, Balin chuckled. “It is! I drew this! It’s you and Nori – weren’t you two just the cutest little bairns!”

Dwalin growled and reached for his warhammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balin and Dwalin’s mother “day job” is headcanoned here as an accountant. I think that most Dwarves do fighting stuff as a sideline to some degree, but a lot of the nonprofessional warriors have a regular job – in this case, accounting. Since Lawara (that the name Sparkle has for her, and since her picture, her rules) is a member of the extended royal family by marriage, she gets to work in the accounting office next to the treasury. She takes bb!Dwalin with her because he’s still breastfeeding and it’s not a dangerous workplace.   
> Balin is maybe 10 here and is trying to be very “grown up” by using ‘Mother’ (Amad) and ‘Father’ (Adad) instead of the short forms.


	3. Rabbit Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pets are acquired.

Art [here](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/image/73436405883). 

The rabbit problem was getting a little out of control.

Nori had brought home the first pair of rabbits soon after he and Dwalin had set up in their new apartment in Erebor. The tiny creatures had been the runts of their respective litters, and were going to be culled for their pelts as soon as they were big enough, not being seen as healthy enough to keep for meat. Nori, strongly reminded of the series of chickens Dwalin had used as pets-slash-guards back in Erebor, had rescued the tiny squeaky handfuls and brought them home with him.

He had neglected to notice that they were a male and a female, and had so not kept them apart. The rabbits had, of course, used the opportunity to, well, fuck like rabbits. Now there were several litters of kits running around Nori and Dwalin’s apartment. While they were cute, they had an annoying tendency to eat upholstery and clothes, and they left poop _everywhere_.

Dwalin and Nori had separated their original pair as soon as they figured out what the problem was, though the male (a black-furred bunny with an attitude problem that Ori had named Thorin in a fit of black humor) had managed to sneak into the cage of the sandy-furred one (whom Ori had named Bilbo) several times, resulting in a few extra litters of babies.

Most of the kits had been fobbed off on others – Dori and Ori had taken in a few, among others, and Óin had taken two whole litters to use as cuddly friends in the hospital long-term recovery wards – but Nori and Dwalin were still left with a passel of rabbits. Not that they were complaining. The bunnies were cute, and they were good for helping calm down after nightmares.

Perhaps the best time with the rabbits was when Nori and Dwalin would, once a week, check over each of their rabbits, giving each one personal attention as they made sure that they were clean, healthy and happy. The rabbits could usually take care of themselves, but it was an enjoyable experience for all of them.   

My Tumblr is [here](http://kailthia.tumblr.com/). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder about fur in M-E: Synthetic replacements for leather and fur do not exist in this universe, just like in historic Earth. So people had to wear fur to keep warm. Properly done, animals were killed in a fairly humane manner and were not used wastefully. Fur and leather were used in clothes and household items, meat was eaten, and various other body parts were used for various items.


End file.
